


[Podfic] All the love you give (I want to give back to you)

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ballet Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, I got cavities writing and recording this, M/M, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmate AU, can be read as canonverse, feeling your soulmates emotions, soft, toothrotting fluff srsly, writing appears on your soulmates skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: He can feel the warmth of the simple “Good morning, love” imprinting on his skin and this at least is familiar in a way he can handle and deal with.The emotions that wash over him, that feel like they are transmitted over the place where their skin touches, the emotions are also familiar, and yet, yet he has absolutely no idea how to handle them.It feels like his body is too small for all the love it has to contain, it feels like his eyes are going to flow over every second, it feels like he needs to split open his chest and make the other fit into the space inside his rib cage.
Relationships: Lilia Baranovskaya & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Skater 2019





	[Podfic] All the love you give (I want to give back to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonesomewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesomewriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the love you give (I wanna give back to you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050238) by [zyr (pxssnelke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/zyr). 



> This is my secret skater gift which I’ve now made into a podfic because I wanted to try out making podfics! I hope you’ll like it.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please be aware that English is not my first language.
> 
> For the plot I kind of went with a mix of the “what you write/draw on your skin will also appear on your soulmate” and the “you can feel your soulmates emotions” tropes. I hope you like it!

He feels the soft tingling, the warmth of the words before he sees them.  
He doesn’t know what they say yet and he won’t look immediately, can’t.

He cradles his arm with the words to his chest for a moment before extending it above his head again.

Hold the position.  
Steps with his feet.  
His toes hurt but he can’t feel it in this moment.

The warmth has faded but he can still feel the remnants of the feelings the words held.  
(Maybe deep down he does know what they say, maybe he doesn’t need to know the words to know their meaning.)  
  


[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Gy7dzcVSowdCa3RlZd_c0P_alGnKG0QT/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Feedback either here or at the written version would make my day <3
> 
> If you have any audio editing apps to recommend or any other tips for me I’d appreciate them lots!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke


End file.
